


Stay

by Slsheeba567



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, POV Cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: "She hears the crunch of his shoes on the snow before she even sees him coming. It’s freezing, and the fog coming off the pool makes her shiver and rub her arms, trying to gather some sort of warmth."Cheryl's thoughts during and after their kiss.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been binging Riverdale lately and just finished watching 1x09, and I ship these two so hard! I love Cheryl so much, and their interactions this episode were so sweet :) Disclaimer: All of the dialogue in bold text is taken directly from the show, I own nothing.

She hears the crunch of his shoes on the snow before she even sees him coming. It’s freezing, and the fog coming off the pool makes her shiver and rub her arms, trying to gather some sort of warmth.

 

She always hated the cold. Hates the snow, the chill, the way obnoxious little kids scream as they have snowball fights at the park, and how she has to try extra hard not to slip in her Manolo’s on the black ice. Now fire on the other hand….

 

 **“Cheryl,”** he stops and looks her up and down. **“You okay?”**

 

She turns to face him, keeping her arms crossed. **“What did my dad say to you? That everyone thinks I’m a train wreck?”**

 

His face says it all, and his eyes drop to the ground, unable to meet her own for more than a few seconds.

 

She purses her lips, and says, **“Jason was the golden boy. Not me,” she shrugs, a mournful expression on her face at the mention of her deceased twin brother. “People hate me, Archie.”**

 

She rolls her eyes as she thinks of her classmates, **“At school that’s fine, whatever. But this is my family.”**

 

His eyes meet hers again, and don’t seem to leave this time. She loves the way he stares at her. She loves the way he cares. **“Forget them, Cheryl. Forget what they think. I think you’re awesome.”**

She grins, her heart feeling as though it’s melting. Despite the cold weather, he lit a fire in her, warming her inside. **“Oh Archie. Sometimes I think maybe you’re the only decent person left in Riverdale.”**

He huffs a dry sort of laugh, and it only makes him even more endearing to her. Archie was always so genuine. He never seemed to hide anything, and if he did, it always showed on his face. She appreciated that honesty, considering who her family was.

 

She continues on, **“The only person that doesn’t seem to want something from me. Or doesn’t want me to apologize for who I am.”**

Her eyes flit to his mouth. That full, kissable mouth. The one that she had been dreaming about for so long.

 

When they were younger, in elementary school, she had a crush on Archie. She thought she had grown out of it, especially with everything that went on the past year, but if today had been any indication, she clearly hadn’t.

 

 **“For what I want,”** she stopped and leaned in, finally taking what she had wanted for what seemed like forever. One hand came up to tangle in his short hair possessively, and she pulled his face closer to hers.

 

His lips were warm, and slightly chapped from the cold air. She was delighted to find that he ever so slightly began to kiss back, leaning in a bit.

 

She broke back abruptly from the kiss when she realized he wasn’t kissing back anymore.

 

Cheryl looked up to see his confused expression. **“What are you doing?”** he asked, eyebrows creasing together.

 

She felt a twinge of hurt in her, which probably showed on her face momentarily, but she quickly masked it, arranging her features into a carefully comprised seductive expression.

 

 **“My lipstick’s maple-red by the way,”** she said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. **“In case you were wondering why it tastes so sweet.”**

 

He shook his head, rolling his eyes as the turned to walk away, looking at her one last final time.

 

She dropped her eyes to the ground, looking at the stupid snow. The mask finally fell, and she felt shocked and confused. But most of all.....hurt.

 

He kissed her back. She felt it. The last 2 days they had spent together, she genuinely believed he liked her back, especially when he stood up for her to those assholes. But then why did he leave her?

 

After Jason’s death she had never felt so alone. But recently she had started to truly trust Archie. She was a guarded person, and only ever let her soft side show to Jason, and in moments of weakness, to others.

 

But even he had left her. She had opened her heart to him, and he carefully thawed it out with his gentle hands, and sweet smile. Now she felt it begin to harden and grow cold in her chest once more.

 

Maybe he wasn’t the sweet boy she thought he was.

 

Maybe Archie Andrews had some secrets himself.


End file.
